Laser detection and ranging devices (LADARS) transmit a coherent light beam at targets and measure various aspects of these targets using backscattered light from the light beam. Laser detection and ranging devices differ from radio detection and ranging device (RADARS) in that laser detection and ranging devices use light energy rather than radio-frequency energy as a operational medium. Laser detection and ranging devices may have certain advantages over their radar counterparts in that they may be used to measure non-conductive targets that are generally transparent to radio-frequency energy. Lasers used to generate the light beam produce a coherent beam of monochromatic light that may be ideally suited for use with laser detection and ranging devices.